Ego
by Liu7
Summary: Izinkan aku untuk egois sekali ini (Yongjae). Sehun EXO and Yongjae BAP


Author : Liu

Title : Ego

Cast : Sehun EXO & Yongjae BAP

Length : Ficlet

Gender : Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Yaoi

.

.

GinLiu present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Dua namja itu tetap terdiam dibangku taman belakang sekolah mereka. Ini sudah jam pulang, jam sudah menunjukan jam sepuluh malam. Dari ruang olahraga masih terdengar suara anak-anak taekwondo yang sedang berlatih. Namja manis yang ada dibangku itu menghela nafas pelan dan tetap memainkah handphonennya.

"Sehun. Sampai kapan kau akan diam?" Namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Sehun itu menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali terdiam. "Sehun…"

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini Yongjae? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku?" Yongjae meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku hanya akan pindah rumah Sehun, aku akan kembali sesering mungkin. Kita masih bisa menelfon, berkirim pesan dan juga saling bervideo call," Sehun terdiam,

"Kita baru saja berhubungan, Yongjae. Dan apa sekarang kita harus berjauhan? Long distance?" Yongjae menarik tangannya dari tangan Sehun dan mengangguk mengerti. Dia tau Sehun tidak bisa berhubungana jarak jauh. Sehun butuh seseorang disampingnya.

"Lalu?" Yongjae sudah mengira jika akhirnya pasti Sehun akan meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Yongjae menghela nafas pelan mempersiapkan kemungkinan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap di Korea? Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku. Aku berjanji akan menemui orang tuamu." Yongjae menggeleng dengan cepat, Ayahnya tidak boleh ditentang. Ayahnya itu sangat kaku. Sekali diaberkata itulah yang harus kau akukan. "Wae?"

"Sehunie, dengarkan aku…" Yongjae mengantup wajah Sehun dengan dua tangannya, namja manis itu menatap Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku tau kau menyayangiku. Karena akupun begitu, Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak untuk pindah ke Jepang bersama orang tuaku. Kumohon Sehun, bisakah aku egois untuk sekali ini saja?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Dengan berat hati namja tampan itu menganggukan kepalanya. Yongjae tidak tersenyum, malah setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya. Melihat itu, tangan Sehun terulur untuk menghapus air mata Yongjae.

.

.

Sehun masih setia memeluk Yongjae dari belakang. Namja manis itu tadi menelfon kerumahnya dan mengatakan ingin melakukan perpisahan bersama teman-temannya. Besok pagi Yongjae sudah harus pergi, dia bertekad akan menghabiskan waktu yang terbaik untuk Sehun sebelum dia pergi ke Jepang. Yongjae mengelus tangan Sehun yang melingkar dilehernya, sungguh Yongjae berharap sekarang ini waktu berhenti berdetak dan membiarkan mereka berdua bersama lebih lama.

"Yongjae…" Sehun bercicit kecil memanggil nama kekasihnya, namun Yongjae menjawabnya dengan isakan kecil, tubuh Yongjae makin meringkuk dalam pelukan Sehun. Demi apapun, dia hanya ingin terus berada disamping Sehun. Bukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu.." Sehun juga sedih, tapi dia harus menahannya. Dia harus lebih dewasa dari pada Yongjae. Hei, dialah yang berstatus sebagai Seme dari namja manis yang sedang ada dipelukannya ini.

"Bukankah kau bilang kita masih bisa saling bertelfon. Bahkan aku bisa sesekali mengunjungimu di Jepang."

"Maafkan aku…" Tangisan Yongjae makin keras, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. "Sehun ini sangat sakit sekali," Yongjae memukul kecil dada bagian kirinya, disana terasa sangat berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Sehun menghentikan tangan Yongjae yang terus memukul dadanya sendiri.

"Kumohon Yongjae, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku disini menemanimu.." Yongjae dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Sehun, lakukan apa yang selalu ingin kau lakukan," Sehun Nampak terkejut, namun kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Do it. Tolong aku Sehun…"

Sehun kembali menggeleng, namun Yongjae dengan cepat menraup bibir namja itu dalam ciuman panas. Hubungan yang terjadi antara mereka malam ditemani air mata Yongjae yang terus saja mengalir diantara desahan lembutnya.

Tangisan Yongjae tidak berhenti bahkan setelah mereka kembali tidur dan saing berpelukan. Harusnya Yongjae membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Sehun, namun dia tidak sanggup. Yongjae lebih memilih membelakangi Sehun dan menggenggam tangan namja dibelakangnya dengan erat.

.

.

Ini sudah jam tujuh, Yongjae tau dia harusnya pulang kerumahnya bukan meringkuk dikamar mandi Sehun dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sungguh, sekali ini Yongjae ingin egois dan tidak akan mendnegarkan apa yang Sehun katakan. Yongjae menutup dua telinganya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara dua lututnya.

"Yongjae, kumohon buka pintunya chagy. Kumohon jangan seperti ini.." Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan lemah, dia sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana agar Yongjae mau membuka pintunya.

"Yongjae, kumohon. Eommamu sudah menelfonmu sejak tadi." Yongjae tetap tidak bergeming dan terus terisak.

"Yongjae, kau yang mengatakan kita harus bisa menerimanya. Kau bilang kita harus mampu menjalali long distance. Kumohon Yongjae jangan buat aku bingung, aku mengesampingkan egoku karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Kumohon Yongjae…" pintu kamar mandi akhirnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan Yongjae yang Nampak sangat berantakan.

"Sehunie…" Yongjae segera saja menerjang Sehun dengan pelukannya. Air matanya kembali membasahi bahu Sehun. Sehun memeluk Yongjae dengan tidak kalah eratnya. Sehun berusaha mengingat setiap aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak siap berpisah denganmu sekarang…"

"Yongjae, aku….."

.

.

Yongjae berjalan dengan senang ditrotoar. Guguran bunga sakura makin banyak saja menjelang akhir musim panas. Sudah dua bulan lebih Yongjae tinggal di Jepang, namja itu sangat menikmati hari-harinya disana. Yongjae sedikit mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat seorang namja duduk bangku taman. Yongjae segera saja melingkarkan tangannya dibahu namja itu dan mencium pipi kanan namja itu.

"Apa kau lama menungguku chagy?" Namja itu menggeleng. Yongjae segera saja duduk disamping namja itu.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu Yoo Yongjae…" Yongjae terkekeh pelan dan memeluk namja itu.

"Aku memang egois, mau bilang apa lagi." Namja itu gentian tertawa pelan dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Yongjae. "Chagy, kau merusak rambutku.."

"Gara-gara acara ngambekmu, sekarang aku harus bersekolah dijepang."

"Yang pentingkan kita tetap bersama. Yakan Sehunie?" Sehun mengangguk, dan mengecup pipi Yongjae.

"Iya,iya tuan putri. Apa yang tidak kulakukan untukmu huuh?"

"Tidak ada," Yongjae menjawabnya dengan semangat dan memeluk Sehun makin erat.

"Saranghae…."

"Nado,nado,nado…."

FIN

Author Note : Apa FF ini terasa nyambung dengan FF 'Laundry'? Liu sih niatnya gitu, atau lebih bisa disebut side-story. Entahlah #Pout. Enaknya Reader-nim aja sekalian deh, mau dinikmati sebagai Sekuel, Side-Story atau cerita yang berdiri sendiri. #Bow.

Berikan Kritik dan Saran Pada Tulisan Saya

*Bow*


End file.
